


Sunday Morning

by Katsuko



Series: 750 Words to Say [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family Cuddles, Gen, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuko/pseuds/Katsuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunday mornings are meant to be lazy. Or at least that's how it goes for the Stilinskis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Apollymi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollymi/gifts).



> Today was... something of a day for both myself and my dear heart. She requested fluff, so I have delivered.
> 
> This is a stand alone piece.

For many people in the town of Beacon Hills, Sunday was the day when the whole family woke up early and got dressed up in their best clothes. They would eat breakfast around the kitchen or dining room table, parents going over the rules of how to behave with their children of all ages before piling into the family car and heading off to one of the town's three churches. The morning would be spent in worship service, followed up by lunch either at the church or at one of the restaurants before they headed back home to relax.

There were a few exceptions: a spattering of Jewish families who attended services at the temple on Saturdays, the Mahealanis who were unabashedly agnostic but who would sometimes go to church on holidays, and the men and women who made up the Beacon Hills emergency service providers.

Which meant it should be of no real surprise that on this Sunday morning, John Stilinski was very adamantly not moving from his bed. He had just come off three double shifts in a row, taken mainly so that one of his deputies could enjoy his honeymoon, and his plans for the day included sleeping, eating at some point, and sleeping some more.

Luckily, Stiles wasn't much of one to crawl out of bed any sooner than he had to be, and if he had been up most of the night dealing with pack related business - and John honestly Did Not Want to Know sometimes, he felt he better maintained his sanity that way - chances were nil that he would even leave his room until sometime close to eleven when he decided it was Food Time.

Because Sunday meant no arbitrary units of measurement such as breakfast or brunch or lunch or dinner. Food Time was whenever, as often as necessary to get through the day, and that was that.

But there were Sundays when his kid seemed to revert, even temporarily, back to the age of twelve when he would slip into the room his parents had shared and curl up on what used to be Claudia's side of the bed. John had gotten used to determining what sort of day it was going to be based on whether or not Stiles was curled up around his mom's pillow when he finally managed to drag his eyes open.

This particular Sunday, the sheriff opened his eyes and turned his head to the left to find that his only child had slipped in at some point after one in the morning - which John knew because the last he'd looked at the clock it had been ten after midnight - and had managed to burrito himself without actually stealing any of the blankets from his dad. The only thing he could make out of his kid was a shock of brown hair sticking out of the top of the blanket roll and the steady breathing that meant Stiles was still sleeping.

John gave a moment's thought to grabbing his phone off the nightstand and taking a picture, if it wouldn't mean having to move too much. The weather was starting to get cooler, and even if they lived in California it was still _northern_ California and winters were not exactly beach weather.

Instead, the man rolled onto his side and poked the teenager. Stiles grumbled slightly and pulled the blankets down just enough to peer out at his father.

"Bad night?" John asked, voice pitched low both because the morning called for soft sounds and because it was obvious to him from the bleary look he was getting that his son had probably not even slept until slipping in next to him. At the boy's very small nod - and badly disguised yawn - he made an affirmative sound and moved to pull his kid in closer.

"Okay," he said quietly. "More sleep, then food later."

Stiles made what was probably a sound of agreement before snuggling back into his blanket cocoon and almost instantly falling back into a deep sleep. John snorted briefly - honestly, his kid had to be part cat, he could fall asleep _anywhere_ \- before settling down himself and closing his eyes again. Before he dropped back into sleep himself, he absently decided that maybe they would do pancakes and bacon for Food Time.

Sunday mornings were meant for being lazy, and the sheriff of Beacon Hills was going to take advantage of that fact for as long as he possibly could.

**Author's Note:**

> Apollymi's [GoFundMe page](http://www.gofundme.com/4rlis0) is still up and running, as mentioned yesterday. Once again, please donate a little something if you can, or boost the signal if you cannot offer financial support.


End file.
